CODE DRAMA:Ninja Style
by themaddrama
Summary: (BOOK 2) The Mad Drama is going from Lyoko to their own virtual world as they team up with Three ninjas from the long ago nineties past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Mending Hearts

"A year ago,and we were doing the most craziest junk,"said William unpacking his stuff at the brown house in Georgetown smiling at his sister.

"No,two years ago,"disagreed Madaline not was true that Madaline and William had discovered a virtual world called Lyoko with their ,and none of the events of the past year or two had been spoken of as the new year had started,and was ending great.

"Here is your special cell phone,"Charles told William as well as Madalne as he handed him an orange and blue looking iPhone.

"What is this cell phone for again?,"Madaline asked William as Charles left the bedroom quickly.

"The Mad Drama as is the Code Drama,I'll explain later,"said William as Madaline just nodded.

The brown house had white walls on the inside with white carpet,white furniture in the living room,and the whole house was big except the were only two bedroom,two bathrooms,and a ,and William we sharing the bedroom that had two twin beds already in it as Nancy was next to them in the mast bedroom with the main bathroom across from the teenagers. Charles was going to make the garage his own bedroom as Wendy,Kenny,and DJ had the truck they now owned in front of their trailer down the were all living in a trailer park now because so far it was the best that they could afford for Shattuck's seemed distant since all of the things that had happened in the last year,and Charles was going back to one of his program's soon.

"Why do we need a cell phone for The Mad Drama?,"Madaline asked more curious than before.

"I am working on that,"said William which still didn't make much sense.

"At least explain before you start school tomorrow,"Madaline begged smiling as she had to get her GED but,William as slightly distracted.

"I am not sure what to call this cell phone get for safety measures,"William said as he seemed to be silently working on had no idea what William was working on but as it was for The Mad Drama she had to ask the important questions.

"What about Pansy?,"Charles asked William from the doorway.

"I can't think of anything else,"said William thoughtfully.

"And I love it,"Madaline smiled wistfully.

"Logically in another life or whatever time travel through technology is impossible,"William informed them.

"What you saying?,"Madaline asked doubtfully while Charles nodded but,he was just as confused.

"Remember how we got to Lyoko?,"William asked smiling.

"Yes,"Charles agreed.

"Through a code,and Pansy here will help with stuff like that," William was still trying to figure out what William was saying as Charles just shook his head like it was a bad idea,and should be canceled out.

"Certain code's will allow us to be scanned,and transferred through Pansy to another place but,not as virtual beings just our real life selves,'William continued explaining,and it was all slowly starting to make sense.

"When did you two turn into such geeks?,"Charles asked laughingly.

"I am a nerd and there's a difference,"Madaline disagreed angrily.

"I will show you guys later what I mean,"William informed them smiling.

"No thank you because,I myself have enough of virtual worlds along with your digital technology junk,"Charles told them exiting the bedroom but,leaving the door had understood what Charles had meant but,like William being bored was a naturally given so she just sat on her bed up against the William sat on his bed up against the large window he had also caught what Charles had said,and understood as well.

"Maybe when our hearts have finished mending I will show at least you,"William told his sister setting Pansy down on the large brown dresser with a big,and horrible mirror on the front.

"Okay but you are the only one who is gong to mess with what could be our next,and only death trap,"Madaline said as William just nodded as his sister decided to go into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Digital Time Travel

One Saturday afternoon in Autumn,Madaline was sitting on her bed doing nothing when William charged into the bedroom excitedly.

"Tonight?,"Madaline asked curiously slightly smiling.

"No tomorrow,yes of course tonight,"said William even more excited as it was slowly ,and Madaline had agreed to not tell Nancy as Charles was going to help them of them had told Nancy about Charles being thrown into the digital sea on Lyoko as it was going to remain a secret,hopefully.

"Are you ready?,"Charles asked them in their bedroom after Nancy had fallen asleep.

"Enter a code to the place you would love to visit,"William told his sister as she was way too anxious,and unready.

Madaline had no idea of where she could possibly go but she typed in whatever as William hit Enter,and Pansy lit right up.A blue light scanned them as Charles was holding the phone towards them,and they were

pulled forward like someone had jerked them hard. The travel was fast to be over,and as Madaline and William were outside some old fashioned dining place,and Charles had appeared with Pansy.

"I wouldn't ask but,how do I get home?,"Charles asked skeptically,and William took Pansy from him and fidgeted with her again.

"What is this place?,"Madaline asked as William turned Pansy on Charles,and sent him back home by himself.

"Can't tell that right at this moment,"William answered heading to the door of the dining place followed by his sister once again anxious.

William was wearing blue denim jeans with a red tee shirt on as well as light blue Nike sneakers,and his appearance was slightly changed when they had stopped going to Lyoko but not by had a yellow tee short covered in colorful flowers on with blue jeans that sported a rip near the left thigh,and black with pink Nike Madaline and William walked into the old fashioned dining place it seemed more of a pizza place,and most everyone stared at them.

"Obviously we are aliens,"Madaline whispered dryly as well as still anxious to William who nodded because,everything about the place somewhat reminded them of better noticed that there were three boys whom seemed to not have noticed anything around at the moment,and that wasn't the strangest thing either.

"So why did you enter a code that seemed to not have worked right?,"William asked looking through Pansy.

"Sorry,I just thought ninjas would be real,"Madaline answered place was still noisy as some people sill stared in their direction,and Madaline was going red from who was looking past sister had now noticed that the three boys had turned to gawk at them,and William said nothing.

"Ninjas might exist I mean virtual worlds obviously do,so why not?,"William asked returning his attention back to his sister smiling.

"Nah,I don't believe in Ninjas,"disagreed Madaline so loudly that the whole place went had gotten closer to hear what was being said.

"Just stop being loud,"William whispered anxiously to his sister who had once again gone red in the face.

"I heard you two talking about Ninjas,and they are real,"some female with brown hair,blue eyes,and a sweet smile whispered as she sat next to Madaline whom was slightly alarmed.

"And you are?,"Madaline asked confused as to why they were hatting with a stranger.

"Amanda,and you see those three boys over there,"she was still whispering pointing to the earlier boys.

"Yes,we're not blind and we're not blonde,"Madaline answered viciously and unsure why.

"They are the three ninjas,and the almost blonde one with clear green eyes in the green collared shirt is Rocky,the second one with light brown hair,and green eyes in the blue vested shirt is Colt,and the youngest one with the dark brown hair in the red and white striped shirt is Tum Tum,"Amanda explained smiling an almost creepy smile.

"How do you know all that?,"William asked as the three boys were once again staring at them.

"I was here not too long ago when they saved a bunch of Indians,"Amanda said about to leave them.

"Are you a stalker?,"Madaline asked feeling frightened.

"Um...not exactly," Amanda gave another creepy smile.

"Good,"said William as he seemed to be already smitten by this kawaii girl.

"I can introduce you to them,"Amanda smiled as Madaline shook her head


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Inconvenience

"Hi guys,"Amanda had said when she had walked up to the three boys followed by William and Madaline.

"What do you want?,"the one called Colt asked as the other two seemed just as repulsed by the sight of her.

"My friends here don't believe you three are ninjas,"Amanda told them anxiously.

"And your friends are?,"Rocky asked looking past her.

"Tell him,"Amanda told both of them.

"My name is William,and my sister is Madaline,"William said as he seemed to notice the atmosphere.

" I have a bad feeling about this,"Madaline whispered to William who just shrugged.

"Well,we are ninjas,"said Tum Tum,"you're not in any danger.

"Amanda told Madaline and William once again smiling.

"Why would they be?we're not evil ninjas,"said Colt angrily.

"They are in danger of Amanda stalking them however,"said Rocky who was slyly laughing.

"We have to be getting home soon,"Madaline told William who nodded in agreement as they walked back to the table they had been seated at before,and Amanda hadn't followed them but,instead ,the three ninjas were still staring at them with what was mild intrigue,and that only made them slightly uncomfortable.

Darkness had fallen outside, and as they were about to hit Enter on Pansy the three ninjas had shown up just in time to accidentally be scanned,and pulled forward into the blue ,and William reappeared in their own bedroom where Charles was just as the three ninjas had inconveniently,and accidentally followed behind them.

"What just happened?,"Rocky asked curiously.

"We may have a colossal problem,"William said just as Pansy started to malfunction with a strange as well as evil looking symbol that was not Xana's.

"What is happening?," Charles asked William angrily as the symbol was dark orange, and black and it was in the shape of a square with a weird angled line through it.

"Can you not hear?,"Madaline asked as she elbowed him angrily.

"It's starts with an email that Jeremy sent us about how Kelley is creating his own virtual universe to rid the Earth of us,"William explained quickly.

"And what about them?,"Charles asked pointing to the three ninjas angrily.

"It goes like this they are ninjas,and their names are...um,well I don't remember," Madaline said slightly glancing back at them curiously.

"The green shirt is Rocky,the blue shirt is Colt,and the littlest is Tum Tum,"William explained as they shook hands.

"Are you sending them back?,"Charles asked much less angry.

"At this moment Pansy is not wanting to work so I cannot,and it can take months to fix her,"William answered as he grew angry.

"That means we have to stay here?,"Rocky said it as more of a question. Nancy walked into the bedroom because,she had overheard them talking.

"We only have two bedrooms so you'll have to sleep in living room,"Nancy told the three ninjas walking out as she no longer wanted to know what her crazy idiotic kids did.

"So...this is just a little too awkward,"Madaline said exiting the bedroom,and heading for the living room as she was much more anxious,and she had felt herself going red again from embarrassment only slightly having an idea of why as Charles had followed behind her.

"Nervous much?Also,they agreed to give us ninja lessons while they are staying with us,"Charles told Madaline whom did not want to talk to any more guys as she had found out they were all lame to her but,she never spoke it,and refused to now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Ninja Style

Nancy had asked Wendy to buy clothes for the three ninjas,and she had did so not at all eager of strange things once again happening but,Wendy didn't voice anything as she left as soon as she brought the clothes by.A week had passed since everything odd had happened but,it was rarely spoke of as Madaline,William,and Charles were about to have ninjas lessons by actual ninjas.

"Just think maybe you could marry one of them,"William jokingly whispered in his sister's ear,and she so badly wanted to punch her brother but as he was family that didn't happen unlike most things.

"Are you ready to start?,"Rocky asked all three of them one morning.

"Yes,very much so,"Charles agreed eagerly,and all six of them had headedfor the door and went out as Nancy had snuck into the living room.

"Okay so there are six of us so we should partner up,"Rocky said as Charles nodded,William looked like vomitting,and Madaline had went rigid from those frightening words.

"How should we?,"Charles asked curiously.

"The oldest together,the middle together,and the youngest together,"Rocky answered smiling at him.

Madaline was most certain now that she wanted to take a knife,and cut her brother into tiny little pieces as she had no clue of what they were saying at the moment.

"Are you alright?,"William asked his sister which brought her back from having a panic attack.

"Yeah something on that order,"she answered more nervously.

"Once you master the fighting than the lessons will be over,"Rocky advised them as his eyes lingered on Madaline who grew angry at that.

"Can't we start?,"Charles asked seeming impatient as they had been raised loving karate but never using it,or fighting in any way.

"For your information,Charles is the oldest,and William is the youngest,"Madaline said looking directly at Rocky whom seemed somewhat disappointed.

"Let's just get started than,"Rocky told them,and they ninjas lessons took all day until the sun sunk down low,and had decided to hide from the rest of the world as Charles,William,and Madaline had done okay on the first day of training but,not too great.

"I think someone likes you,"William whispered to his sister in their bedroom that night.

"Well I hate ninjas so don't even go there,"Madaline literally shouted as Charles,Rocky,and Colt had hurried to the doorway.

"Somebody die?,"Colt asked smiling. Madaline just decided not to answer,and instead was too embarrassed to show her face so she laid down,and covered her face with the blankets she had.

"Um...she has gone mental,"William said smiling as Rocky,and Colt left but Charles had came in,and closed the bedroom door,and sat down on Madaline's bed smiling an odd little smile.

"Hey,somebody likes you,"Charles whispered, and at at she had had enough so she removed the covers,and Madaline jumped Charles right an,and there causing him to scream like a wounded little girl.

"I thought you were fine,"Rocky had appeared back in the doorway with his brother.

"I told you...a mental attack just happened but,everything's just fine,"William smiled as Madaline got back on her bed,and Charles just lay silently on the floor giving them a thumbs up.

The next day wasn't as brutal as Madaline was feeling,and she had decided not to continue any of the ninja lessons because, she was feeling something once again that she whished,and prayed not to ever feel again in her lifetime.

"Are you not feeling well?you look like the dead,"Nancy told her jokingly the next morning as everyone had gotten up before her.

"Not really,and I am not continuing the whole ninja thing,"Madaline informed the others as she was still slightly was smiling a teasing smile as was William,and she gave them both warning looks because,she took only to herself,family,and nobody else.

"Why don't you want to continue?," Colt asked seeming just as disappointed at Rocky,and she most certaintly wanted to shoot herself than.

"I...just forget it,"Madaline said not even capable of wanting to wanted everything to be alright,and not too know that anybody else could possibly like her,and as the lessons continued things were settled for awhile.

One day during the ninja lessons Madaline had been way too distracted,and had gotten knocked down to the ground way too hard to remember what she had been doing that day.

"Get off of me,"she screamed as Colt did so,and helped her up.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?we were almost finished,"Colt asked angrily but,she said nothing at the same time that something like electricity went through her.

"I am going inside,"Madaline said confused as well as angry at the same time.

"Are you finished?,"Rocky asked just as Colt entered the house angrily.

"No but almost,"he answered.

"I understand,"Charles said smiling at his sister.

"Yes,yes,yes,"William agreed smiling at both his sister, and brother.

"What is it?,"Rocky asked them confused.

"It's a secret,"Charles answered as his face fell into a was about ready to kill her brothers,and just as she was about to go back outside it started storming hardcore so she just sat as quiet as a rock while Rocky,Colt,and Tum Tum were the confused ones.

"Maybe she likes you Colt,"Rocky said teasingly but not at all happy about the thought.

"I actually do not like any of you,"Madaline disagreed angrily.

"What's your problem than?,"Rocky asked curiously as she just shook her was really quiet as he kept thinking of that Amanda girl he had met,and he sighed very loud but,nobody paid attention to him.

"Was Amanda a stalker?,"William asked them curiously.

"It was pretty obvious,and apparently so are they,"Madaline said angrily going to the bedroom.

"We are not,"Colt had said was so tired of idiots that she had no idea what to do but somehow in the midst of it all she had started liking one of them,and that was just an upsetting realization that she would try to keep to herself.

"Okay...so which one of you like her?,"Charles asked curiously.

"I don't know why your asking me because,I don't,"Colt answered angrily.

" So?,"William asked Rocky.

"You have noticed," was all Rocky said as the day drew to a quick close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Cliftanna

Two months had passed since Pansy was malfunctioning,and the three ninjas had been giving them lessons that they had eventually gotten down even Madaline who barely hung out with them any other had not yet decided to make contact, and Charles had went off to another one of his programs as he had been teasing his sister before he had did not,and would not like any of the ninjas because,she honestly hated superheros somehow but,the try was about to come out.

"I have Pansy working now,"William told them gladly one early morning smiling.

"Way too go,"said Rocky cheerfully.

"Finally,"Madaline smiled as they all looked at her anybody could do anything Pansy was acting up once again as the blue light had somehow triggered itself,and William,Madaline,Rocky,Colt,and Tum Tum were transferred into the Clifton's childhood home that seemed unburnt.

"What's going on?,"Madaline asked feeling frightened.

"This isn't our home,"Colt complained.

"No it's worse,I'm sure,"said William whom was just as well frightened as the others appeared. Their clothes had changed as well,and they were virtualized into what they had once known as a home but had been burnt way back in May.

"Our clothes,"Madaline said as she was wearing a lavender top with a neon red skirt with hot pink leggings,and neon yellow butterfly wings as William had orange dragon wings out of his back with a light blue,and silver was a green ninja,Colt was a blue ninjas,and Tum Tum was a yellow ninja on this new,and now discovered virtual world.

"This is your own virtual world called Cliftanna,and I am not even halfway done creating it to destroy you,"Kelley announced with an evil grin.

"When is it going to be done?,"Rocky asked courageously.

"Whenever,"Kelley answered smiling.

"You're bringing back old memories?,"Madaline asked angrily wanting to murder him right than,and there.

"Unfortunately I am but,you have to go now as I have more work to be doing,"Kelley answered as he devirtualized them back to the brown said nothing but was feeling and looking hurt as the others wore curious glances as to why.

"Kelley is just someone from the past whom is evil,and cannot ever be trusted,"William informed the three ninjas as he sat down slowly breathing a calm breath as they sat down.

"We have gotta get rid of that jerk,"Madaline shouted angrily as Nancy no longer questioned Pansy,or anything unimportant.

"You must hate him,"Colt said,and she just shook her smiled because,he had a plan in mind.

"Would you ninjas be interested in helping us?,"William asked them curiously.

"Sure but,it can't take too long,"Rocky said as they all sat there quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Compromising Agreements

A few days had passed only to find that Kelley was keeping quiet, and Colt was acting stranger than before as more information about Cliftanna was being given,and barely received.

"It's almost like Lyoko except it's places from our past that we have lived,"William informed his sister whom was highly distracted these days for in his opinion obvious reasons.

"Sure,"Madaline said missing what he had said.

"You and my brother are going to have to get along,"Rocky told Madaline that night as they were all about to watch a movie in the living room as the ninjas were now sleeping in the garaged bedroom.

"Why?,"Madaline asked unconcerned.

"Maybe because,the fighting between you two is annoying,and not good,"Rocky answered was kind of curious as to why she had to get along with anyone but she knew that Rocky was right because,it was no use fighting with a moron anyway.

"Fine,"Madaline said smiling as everybody had seated themselves on the furniture as William was sitting in the chair,and Madaline was sitting in the loveseat wanting to hurt people in general.

The movie was just as slow as Madaline was feeling,and somehow during the movie she had barely noticed that she was sitting in between Rocky,and Colt until she had felt sparks that made her almost jump up,and run.

"So when did this seating arrangement happen?,"Madaline asked skeptically as she looked from Rocky to Colt whom both just smiled maliciously at her which slightly alarmed her.

"I am tired,"complained Tum Tum.

"Than go to bed,"said Rocky who was quick to do the same as William just sat there in the chair into the movie a little too much.

"I am sorry if I was being rude earlier,"Colt said softly as she still wanted to jump up,and run out of the room.

"So am I horse,"Madaline smiled teasingly wanting to slap herself silly for it.

"I will be right back I have to go to the bathroom,"William said jumping up,and heading for the bathroom as the movie played on.

"I am not a horse,"Colt said.

"Yeah sure,and I am not french but...,"Madaline said coming up empty,and forgetting whatever she was going to say,and there was only slight tension as the next words were going to be a shock as well.

"To be honest, I do like you,"Colt said,and that made Madaline sit frozen and almost go frigid again but didn't.

"I like you too,"Madaline found herself saying because,she honestly somehow did as William still hadn't returned, and they were sitting so gross was going to happen, and wouldn't happen because,ninjas were respective of other people(right?).Their eyes met for the longest time,and locked as William was taking his sweetest time in the bathroom,and she had the strangest feeling that he already knew what was gong ,they kissed and it was better than kissing Odd as she felt happy now just as William returned to the living room,and they quickly stopped.

"I knew what was going on,"William told them smiling eagerly.

"If you knew than I'm sure my brothers knew,"Colt said blushing a bright red as Madaline couldn't help but laugh nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Almost Gone

The Early winter had begun,and everybody seemed to remain indoors as Charles would be coming home for the holidays as William constantly teased his sister about kissing Colt which was no longer something she thought funny.

"Where is my other son?,"Nancy asked nervously when Charles hadn't come home at the time he had informed her as she turned on the news she became had been an airplane crash with the airplane Charles had been on it had been hijacked by something wicked that nobody could news was saying how there had been no survivors,and that's when Nancy broke down crying as everybody just waited to try,and calm her down except there was a strange knock on the Madaline answered the door she gasped in surprise to see Charles standing in the doorway looking as if he had been a war,and he announced that they needed to all have a serious talk.

"Mom,it was Kelley as he is now on his own from Lyoko,"Charles informed them all but mainly talking to Nancy as he was tired, and very pissed at what had happened.

"I am just thankful that God spared you,"Nancy cried hugging her ,and Madaline were very angry that Kelley was now just doing as he pleased when he pleased.

"Kelley has created a virtual world called Cliftanna similar to Lyoko but,has our past destruction on it,"William informed Nancy who now frowned angrily.

"I should have known he would try something like this,"Nancy said slightly surprised.

" We are still going to help you," Colt said as Rocky and Tum Tum nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much,we are grateful,"Nancy informed them as they just once again all three nodded.

"If Kelley wants war than we'll give him war,"Nancy said angrily as they just sat there in agreement.

"Yes we will,"Madaline said as they were happy to oblige.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:TRAPPED In 1995

Nothing had been spoken since the last time that Kelley had tried to murder Charles by airplane, and William had almost finished getting Pansy to work once again.

"When you need us than you shall come and get us,"Rocky informed them when they were discussing sending the three ninjas back home soon just as Madaline was getting depressed.

"We will,"said William as Nancy hurried forward with her tablet.

"I got an email from Kelley about how Cliftanna was going to be done only finished in years,"said Nancy which gave them relief as that meant they could take a break from fighting for a while or so they hoped,and prayed.

"That's great,"Madaline said just as William jumped up eagerly.

"Yes,it's finished I can send you back tonight,"William informed the three ninjas,and they did look disappointed to go but,they all knew it had to be done for everyone's sake.

"Tonight,"Rocky agreed smiling. Nancy had a plan in mind that was going to work so she didn't tell them about it because it was a secret plan.

"We'll all go just to say goodbye,"Nancy said and they just shook their heads in an okay.

Everything was ready to go that night just as Nancy was smiling a wicked smile,and that only slightly frightened them because,she was someone to trust wholeheartedly.

"Let's hurry,and go,"said William, and everybody in the household was scanned by the blue light,and transferred back to where the three ninjas had come from, and they landed outside of an oriental house.

"This is where we stay during the summer at our grandpa's,"Rocky informed them,and just as they were about to say goodbye the strangest thing happened, and the thought of leaving was was patiently waiting to leave when Nancy snatched Pansy out of William's hand,and smashed her into a million tiny pieces on the ground.

"How are we getting back now?,"William asked angrily as Charles frowned angrily too but,Madaline just smiled.

"We are staying here for awhile,and I don't care what anyone says,"Nancy said with the sound of finality in her tone as well as warningly.

"I'm sure my grandpa will let you stay with us,"said Rocky shrugging as an old man came up concerned,confused,and angry.

"Just as long as they are ninjas,"the old man said seriously,and that's what was to Nancy not wanting to go back to the future they were now trapped in ninety five which wasn't a bad year especially if there was good looking ninjas around. The summer in their time had turned into Winter but being in ninety five it was once again summer,and they all smiled at each other just as Colt kissed Madaline right in front of them all making her blush a bright red.

"I am going to enjoy this summer,"Madaline said as she beamed with happiness.

"Enjoy it while you can as Wendy will miss us,"Nancy informed them happily.

"I can take a break from our time as well besides I was born in ninety two so I'm cool,"Charles said finally coming around as William slightly frowned.

"It will take me sometime to get us back but,I will also enjoy our life here in the awesome past,"William said as they all headed in doors not worried about what Kelley was doing as they should have been but weren't.

WE DO NOT OWN THE THREE NINJAS,CODE LYOKO,OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY OF THE MOVIES OR SHOWS BUT,WE OWN THE MAD DRAMA,AND THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MAD DRAMA ARE HUGE FANS OF THE FIRST THREE NINJAS MOVIES JUST LIKE CODE LYOKO,AND WE LOVE KARATE SO WE DECIDED TO DO A FANFICTION INVOLVING OUR CHILDHOOD NINJA FRIENDS.

-THE MAD DRAMA

Ready for a third installment?


End file.
